Section 3
by MaxandFang4evr
Summary: So Max and the flock are in the school, and there is only one way to get them out. But it is all up to Max. Will she do it, or not? Later Fax, cause what is a fanfic without Faxness
1. Sign, Mamimum, Sign

**OK first fanfic, really nervous to post this but hey I'm gonna do it anyway. Flames welcome RxR SO here goes nothing……….**

Chapter 1

**Max's pov**

I was woken up with my cage door rattling open. I opened my eyes to see Jeb with about five erasers behind him. He gestured silently for me to come out. I put on my 'I don't give a crap for what you have to say' face, and climbed out of my cage slowly enough to irritate him. As I was climbing out, my glance caught Fang looking at me. He had a look of worry on his face.

WAIT!!!!!!! WHAT????????

Fang had a look of worry on his face? I look back over at him, and see that his face is back to its old impassive self. Figures.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Jeb led me down a white hallway into the coffee room. Oh goody. Maybe we can have coffee and discus how he became the devil reincarnated. Not.

"Maximum, sit down." I obeyed, only because my legs still hurt from a test earlier that day.

" How have you been Max?" You have got to be kidding me. He drags me here, and then wants to discus how I'm freaking doing? I almost spat back, "How do you _think_ I'm doing?", but I held my tongue. Jeb sighed deeply, and the proceeded.

" Maximum, the school has decided to give you a very generous offer." I snorted.

Jeb then pulled out what looked like two pieces of paper. He slid them across the table to me. Curiosity over came me, and I looked at the paper. It was a contract. What did they want me to sign it? Well they can forget that.

"There is a price for everything, Maximum. What price are you willing to pay?"

"What are you playing at, Jeb" I sneered already beyond annoyed.

"Sign the contract Maximum, and your Flock will be set free, forever."

"What's the catch?" That was to good to be true, I sign this and then the School stops chasing us and we get to live normal lives. There had to be a catch. "You set me and my Flock go, forever, never bother us again? I can't see you doing that."

"I said your Flock, Maximum, not _you._" I finally noticed it then. The see-through window that was at the end of the room. And my flock was lined up on the other side, looking at me intently. Erasers were standing behind each one of them. I looked at Fang hoping for some answer, but only got greeted by Ari making a menacing line over Fang's throat. I turned to Jeb, and he smiled at me, actually freaking smiled at me in a time like this.

"You see now, Maximum." His grin widening. "You refuse to sign this contract and your Flock will be dead in a matter of seconds."

I looked at the contract again. It was divided into three sections. The first stating that I will agree to all test, willingly. Like I had a choice on that matter anyway. The second was stating that I would not run away, attempt to escape, etc. And the third section said that I would ------ WHAT?????????

I looked up at Jeb in horror, completely forgetting my 'I don't give a crap for what you have to say' face. His smile only widened if it was humanly possible.

"So Maximum, what's it going to be?"

**OK love it? Hate it? Wanna throw your computer out the window after reading it? I'm a new writer. I NEED FEED BACK**


	2. No, Max, Don't

**Angel's pov**

Soon after Max was taken, the same Erasers who had left with Max, came back to get the five of us. Each Eraser took one of us. Poor Fang got stuck with Ari. They led us through the white walls and into a white room. It was just like what Gazzy had once told me about an insane asylum. Everything is white.

I knew Max must have been close, because I heard all of her thoughts scrambled together. It was hard to make sense of it. There was a very large window that allowed us to see through to the room they had Max in. It was a regular coffee room, with a microwave, a coffee maker, and the table and chairs that Max and Jeb sat at. I looked at Fang to see how he was reacting to this. His face was calm, but I knew that he was anything but calm. His thoughts were all over the place, he was thinking things like;

_I'm gonna rip Ari's throat out the next time I get the chance. What is _Jeb_ doing talking to Max. My Max. Nobody touches my Max. If he even lays on hand on her, I'll rip Ari's throat out, and then Jeb's._

He likes Max a lot, but is afraid to tell her. Jeb slid so papers across the table to Max. At first Max took no interest in what they were, but finally decided to take a look, after Jeb said something. She looked up quickly in horror. Jeb seemed to grin evilly. Max's thoughts finally became somewhat clear.

_Oh. My. Freaking. God. I have to sign it. I can't let the flock _die _because of me. I have to sign it._

That's when I heard Jeb's thoughts. He was truly evil. He was laughing about some contract thing and the three different parts.

_Max, don't sign it!! We'll be fine Max DON'T sign it. _I franticly tried to send to her mentally.

She looked at me, and said to me through her mind;

_Honey, I have to I don't have much of a choice…_

She looked me directly in the eyes, then looked at each one of the Flock members also.

_Angel baby? Tell them I'm sorry, really sorry…_

With that she turned around, and faced Jeb. She asked him something, and he responded by his wicked smile growing larger, and handing her a pen. She looked at us again. I was mentally screaming at her not to do it, but she took no notice. She signed, and then painfully signed the paper, with about a million thoughts running through her head. I heard Ari laughing behind Fang, along with the rest of the Erasers. They started to drag us out of the room. I was crying now, screaming Max's name out loud. The last thing I say before getting dragged out was Max look up in, tears streaking her face. Max was crying.

And Max never cries.

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing!!!! It totally made my day ****J****. So keep reviewing!! Hope you liked it**


	3. Am I crazy?

**Oh my God!!!!!!! I just want to that all of you guys that reviewed, I loved reading all of them, and also the people who added me or my story to their Favorite Author/Favorite Story/Story Alert list, you guys are awesome!!!! I was like jumping through the roof when I got all these reviews. I figured that since you guys are great I would give you another chapter quicker than I planned on : ) So enjoy!!**

**Max's pov**

I saw my Flock exit out of that room, and out of my life, forever. I decided that maybe if I just didn't think about them, it would be better, even though I knew that was a complete and total lie. Soon after they left, I go an oh so fashionable bracelet put around my wrist. Must be the upgrade from the neck ones back in Germany.

The Erasers led me back through the hallways, to the room where the cages are kept. When they opened the door, I noticed a huge blue box sitting next to my cage. I feel sorry for whoever has to go in there. The Erasers threw me into my cage, and then lifted my cage up and through me into the blue box. Great, now I can feel sorry for me. I heard the lid slam shut, and a key go into a lock. Why they needed keep me in a cage AND a box, I would probably never get it considering I was drifting to sleep.

I was woken up by a key going into the lock on my box. My cage was lifted out of the box, and then the same key went into the lock on my cage. A whitecoat gestured for me to come out, and I did so. It was probably another test, and while I was groaning mentally, I knew that since I had signed that contract, I had to "willingly submit to all test".

The whitecoat took me to an all white room, with a glass wall dividing it in half. On the other side was a white stool, with a white button on top of it.

"God what is with all the freaking whiteness around here?" I must have said that out loud because the whitecoat looked at me, and then obviously decided that I was just another crazy experiment.

"This is where you will start your test." No! Really, I had no idea! "You must press the button on the other side of the wall before the room explodes. You have two minutes." With that he walked out and locked the door behind him.

Well this should be easy. Break through glass wall, walk over to button, push button. It couldn't be any easier, but some how I knew that there was no way it could be _that_ easy, and there must be some catch. Like always.

"Your time starts now, Maximum." Came a voice over the load speaker.

I ran with all my might at the glass wall. If I figured right it should break just like a window. I hit the wall, and it didn't even chip.

_Well there's the catch._

I pushed at it and kept running into it but nothing happened. Figures they would make Max-proof glass. I was running out of time, and fast.

_Use your mind, Maximum. _It was my voice. It always seems to pick the best times to chat.

_Ya, that's the best idea I've ever heard._ The only response I got was a sharp pain in my head.

_Ok, ok! _Here goes nothing

I stared at the wall, feeling like an idiot. The stupid whitcoats were probably thinking that I'm trying to get myself blow up, because I am just standing here. I focused all of my energy on the wall, imaging it shattering to pieces.

Slowly I started to see a crack forming on the upper half of the wall.

_I don't have time for this!_ Becoming impatient, I punched the part where the wall was cracking. It shattered into a million pieces, some lodging into my hand. That would hurt later, however there was a buzzer going off telling me I only had about five seconds left. I ran over to the white stool thing, and pressed the button.

The alarm immediately stopped. I was still wondering how I had made the wall crack, when the whitecoat came in, and told two Erasers to take me back to my cage. They threw me in my cage once again, and then my box.

The glass pieces in my hand were starting to take their toll, and I was bleeding heavily. I painfully began to remove each and every piece the best I could in the dark. I then ripped a piece of my shirt, and wrapped up my hand so it would stop bleeding. No sooner had I finished wrapping my hand, I heard the lock on my box being removed. I was blinded by the light as and Eraser hulled my cage out and dumped me onto the floor. I picked myself up, and followed him out wordlessly.

He took me to yet another white room. The only thing different about this one was that there was no glass wall, and there was a trap door on the floor. He walked over to the trap door slowly, and pulled it open. Water came gushing onto the floor. He motioned for me to come. Now if I had been thinking clearly, I probably wouldn't of walked over to the edge of the hole in the ground. However, my hand hurt like hell and I still couldn't stop thinking about the Flock. So, with me distracted, he pushed me into the water hole and slammed the door shut.

Well (insert swear word of you choice here). I could see a window, thorough which the scientist were watching me. I suddenly got the brilliant idea to crack the glass of that window, and either a-drowned the scientist, my self included or b-crack the window and hope it drains out so that I don't die. I hope it turns out to be option B, that way I don't die. I stared intently at the window gaping for air. Nothing was happening, and I could feel darkness coming very close. I was fighting it off with the very little strength I had left, but it wasn't doing much good.

I heard what sounded like Angel screaming if I didn't know better, and then nothing.

**So, was the deal Max made for nothing, cause the Flock are still there, or has Max reached the point of craziness? Is Max dead, or just passed out? Well it all depends on your reviews…. (laughs evilly) **


	4. Really Important

**Ok so hi everyone! I know you all are probably staring daggers through me because you thought this was a chapter but I'm really really sorry. I know I haven't updated in like forever but after last chapter, which I totally hated, I really haven't been motivated to continue. So I know you all want to know what 'section 3' but I have a plan.**

**I want you guys to choose what 'section 3' is, because I have been torn between two different things for like ages now. SO we are going to vote through reviews.**

**Steps of voting:**

**1- put the thing you would most like section 3 to be. **

**2- put the thing you would totally hate and be crushed if section 3 turned out to be that.**

**3- press pretty review button at the bottom (points to button)**

**Ok so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, vote cause I really hate to do this but I am not going to update until 10 people (or more) have voted cause I want as close to majority as possible. Thanks everyone, and again I am really sorry.**

**MaxandFang4evr**


	5. Why does nobody care?

**I know 10 people haven't voted yet but I'm moving it down to 5 so you guys only need a few more. SO once again I am going to beg you to please vote as a review or go to my profile page and vote in the poll I have set up there. I'm not going to reveal Section 3 until 5 people vote so if I can count right 3 people *cough thank you cough* have voted. So I decided to write something to hold you over until 2 more people vote. I know… right now you are probably staring holes through your computer screens saying, "I hate her she is so mean." But please don't hate me. : )**

**Oh right since I noticed I haven't done this yet Maximum Ride is not mine etc**

**Angel's pov**

After the Erasers took us away from Max, we got roughly pushed out of the School. Normally we all would have been ecstatic to be actually let go from the school. Not today. Max was gone, and we would probably never see her again.

Reading the others thoughts I knew they were thinking the same thing as me.

"Fang?" I asked timidly.

"Yes Angel." He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, him being Mr. show no emotion and all, but I could tell he was depressed.

"I know what the contract said, the second section made her agree that she would not try to escape, but what if we…"

"Angel, I know what you are trying to say but we can't I'm sure they have done something to make sure she can't escape or get rescued. Besides, Max signed that contract for us. Because of us. If it came down to Max's escape or our safety she would choose our safety." His brain said that and so did his mouth but his heart was saying something different.

A while later I heard Nudge's stomach growl but I knew she wouldn't dare say she was hungry.

"We should land; take a break for a while." It was Iggy. Fang silently consented and we made our decent.

Nudge and I cleared away the brush and Iggy started a fire.

"I'm going hunting" Fang was already walking away before any of us could answer (**AN: omg that totally reminds me of Twilight)**

We sat there for awhile, waiting to return with food. Everyone was thinking about Max, but no one dared to utter her name.

I started to cry, everything finally hitting me. Total came to sit next to me, but no one else moved. It was Max's job to comfort. And Max was gone. Thinking of that only made me sob harder with Nudge now joining me in tears.

Fang came back, threw something on the fire, looked at me and Nudge. For a second I saw grief on his face, but he quickly turned away. We ate, and no one murmured a sound until Iggy decided to say something.

"We should go to Dr. Martinez. Tell her what happened, she would let us stay with her for awhile."

"I still don't see why we can't try and rescue Max. I know what went on better than any of you but no one will listen to me!" I could feel my voice rising.

Fang shot me a look and then angrily said in his thoughts, _Angel that is NOT an option so leave it._

Geez, I know what just happened and I know he is upset but he could save Max. I don't see what was wrong with him.

"I got first watch." Iggy said. So I laid down still not understanding why Fang was so against going to get Max. I fell asleep knowing that without Max, and with the overly depressed/angered Fang as leader, we would fall apart.

**SO I hoped you like it. And no Fang is not some cold hearted being. You just gotta trust me. Merry Christmas!!!**


	6. Section 3

**I know, I'm the worst up dater in the history of up daters, but the release of the new Maximum Ride book (squeals loudly) finally got me re-motivated. So here it is the long awaited SECTION 3!**

**Max's pov**

Ut servo vita. To save life.

The weird thing is, I always knew that it might end this way. One way or another.

I have done everything in their stupid down to the last letter. The test were some of the worst, most horrific I'd ever experienced in my entire life, but some how I got through it. I knew I had to, if for nothing else, then for what was going to come.

I hope Fang had listened to me. Before this entire crazing messed up thing had occurred, I had talked to Fang. I had had a feeling down in my gut that some thing was going to happen, and of coarse it did. I told him to do three specific things, and the other thing I told him, well…we'll get to that later.

The three things I told Fang to do;

1) Become the new leader immediately.

2) Keep the Flock safe and together.

3) Don't come back for me. No matter what.

He had protested strongly, especially to the last one, but in the end I convinced him that that was what needed to be done. Then of coarse we got captured, and well you know the story after that.

Now here I am looking at the sun for the first time in months. The real sun, not lights. The electric iron fence began to moan in protest as their gates slid open.

Now, you are probably confused, wondering to yourself, 'Didn't she sign a contract saying she wouldn't escape?' Well I'm not escaping, I'm being let go. Crazy right? Don't worry, I've got a 300 watt shock collar that looked like a bracelet around my wrist, and a highly advanced tracing device that self destructs if it detects my fingers trying to remove it. So technically, no I'm not free.

I was also not allowed to go find the Flock, hence the tracking device. But I figure maybe I will 'accidentally' encounter them on y mission.

My mission, you ask?

To save to world, one person at a time.

That's what section three is. But, this isn't the usual 'saving the world stuff' that I'd done with the flock. No, this was different.

I was now flying 45 degrees North towards New York. That was where I was told the outbreak had started. Now you're probably like 'WHAT OUTBREAK?' I know, know I should rewind.

So there was a break in into the lab last week, and the person who broke in stole a highly contagious, deadly substance. Now said person took deadly substance and is spreading it around. Well you know how many people there are in New York City. A lot. So now the substance is infecting everyone with in New York and spreading around the country. And around the world.

So how do I, or the contract, fit into all of this. Well you see, it all comes down to the last section. Section three. Section three told me I would have to save the world. No big deal right? No, wrong, major deal. It told me, that if the substance was released, there would be no way to stop it, but one.

Me.

Or my blood more specifically. The only known cure for the now world wide epidemic is my blood.

I always knew that if I had to pick a way to die, it would be dying for a greater cause. Well I get to live that out now, one blood drop at a time. The worst part is, I know that I will be completely alone.

So that is how the great, invincible Maximum Ride is going to die:

Ut servo vita.

**Okay so there it is! I know depressing right? Well I promise that things will work out for Max, or not.**


	7. Author's Note: Sorry

I am so sorry to everyone, but my computer is broken and is being fixed right now so I haven't been able to update any of my stories. I promise once my computer gets fixed or once I can get more than a minute here on the library's computer, I will update both of my stories.

Thanks for being understanding and I am soooooo sorry

MaxandFang4evr


End file.
